Ethar Luxun
:Name: (Duke) Ethar Luxun :Race: Half Noran, Half Saiyan :Gender: Male :Age: 25 :Aura color: ' Cyan ':Eye color: ' Blue ':Hair color: ' Brown ':Appearance: Ethar stands around 6 feet tall. His body is that of a good build. Slightly above average amount of visible muscles, but not too much. Due to his biological abilities, Ethar has no scars, or skin imperfections that are visible to the eye. His hair reaches partly down to his shoulders, and is dark brown in colour. His eyes are a light-blue colour, a blue that is close to the earth skies on a clear sunny day. Unlike most Saiyan hybrids, Ethar's Noran blood allowed him to not have a tail, like most Saiyans. When not transformed, Ethar looks like a normal human, aside from his colder skin which is slightly more pale then a normal human. He wears a black vest, ontop of a light grey t-shirt, along with comfortable black pants, normal Noran clothing which was tailored to his liking. :Techniques: *Self-healing: Thanks to his Noran heritage, Ethar can heal at a faster rate. Small cuts and bruises disappear in minutes. Larger, more serious wounds vary in speed, but they can take anywhere from an hour to a couple of weeks depending.(Noran Ability) *Energy Sensing *Enhanced Night Vision, Hearing, Agility and Reaction time - (Noran Abilities) *If Ethar is rendered near death, he receives a moderate PL bonus known as Zenkai when he recovers. :Advanced Techniques (Non-Racial): *Metà luna calcio (Half Moon Kick) - by focusing the ki in his body into his foot, Ethar can send a powerful upwards kick at his opponent. The impact of this kick has enough power to send many warriors skywards. Secondary effects will vary with points of impact. *Energia Ripetitore (Energy Repeater) - By focusing on his opponent, Ethar can launch a quick series of homing, powered up Ki blasts. Each tracks its target, and has a good chance of hitting even the fastest of opponents, however, each blast does minimal damage. Combined, each blast does up to moderate damage. *Divino Scudo (Divine Shield) - With this technique, Ethar can put up an energy shield, but only infront of his body. While this shield can take alot of punishment (Depending on PL), it can still be destroyed. Transformations: *'x4 ''Soif du Sang:' Available from the start via Noran heritage. By accessing this transformation, His eyes turn a deep, dark red. His skin becomes paler. His nails longer and sharper, and k-nines lengthen into fangs. No Saiyan changes present in this transformation. *'x8 False Super Saiyan:' Very similar to that of the normal False Super Saiyan, however...Instead of his eyes going pure white, they go red, and his hair takes on a more silver coloured spiked figure. (Red Eyes, Silver Spiked Hair) Ethar also retains some of his Noran transformation attributes, as he will have his red eyes, fangs and claws in this form. (50,000) *'x11 Super Saiyan:' Very similar to that of Ethar's False Super Saiyan form, however... Instead of a silver colour, Ethar's hair becomes golden. His aura also takes on a golden colour as well. Noran attributes retained.(100,000) *'x14 Ascended Super Saiyan:' Same physical appearance as Super Saiyan, Noran attributes retained. (175,000) *'x26 Super Saiyan 2:Same changes as the original Super Saiyan 2, Noran attributes retained. (250,000) *'x45 ''Mystic: Same appearance as Ethar's False Super Saiyan but without the blood red eyes. (450,000) :Starting Planet: Nam ek ''':History: '''Years ago... Before it was official that Saiyans had actually visited Nor. A Saiyan deserter had left Vegeta to seek his own version of fame and glory among the halls of warriors, as he had deemed the normal Saiyan way was too brutal for even him. It was days of drifting in space trying to find a planet to settle down on before his ship detected Nor, and designated it as an unknown planet. His ship landed in The Water Court of Nor. Surprisingly, He was not greeted with hostility, nor was he befriended easily, but he was met with more suspicion then he normally would. It was later that he found out that Writhos has very recently joined Nor as well, introducing 2 new alien races to Nor. But the Saiyan was happy in his situation, and knew that Nor was the planet he would settle down on. However, his unique features attracted Jayla Luxun. A Noran girl who was of Royalty blood, and sister to Keenan Luxun, who was the ruler of the Water Court at that time. She was more curious, rather then suspicious of the Saiyan then anyone else. Over the course of time, Jayla and the Saiyan had gotten to know each other, and grew closer than Keenan was comfortable with. Their close friendship soon developed into a romantic relationship. However, Keenan had instructed the Saiyan to stay away from Jayla for both of their sakes. However, the Saiyan was too in love with Jayla to follow her brother's orders. Jayla felt the same about her Saiyan lover, and the two had a passionate night together. However, the next-day Keenan was informed of the transgression between his sister and the Saiyan, and forced the Saiyan off of Nor by banishment. The Saiyan was never seen from again. It would be logical to assume that his time in space left him too vulnerable to the Super Saiyan Empire, whom hunted him down, and eliminated him for dishonor. Jayla, however, was pregnant with the Saiyan's child, as she was left to carry the child in secret. Sure enough, some months later, Ethar was born. A Noran/Saiyan boy had enormous potential as both a Saiyan and a Noran. And like his mother, Ethar had no tail, but like Saiyans, Ethar was pretty violent for a child. Raised in secret, away from the world, Ethar eventually grew up to be good tempered, and mentally suppressed his Saiyan nature. This allowed him to remain more effectivly hidden from the publics eyes, and allowed his identity to be kept a secret, However, indoing so, he was uneducated about the outside world of Nor, Oblivious to anything that had happened during his time of hiding. However, Ethar knew that he couldnt bare to hide such a secret anymore. So when he was 17 years of age, the young man asked his mother for a favor, and got on his own ship, and left Nor to protect his mother. With him gone, all traces of the Saiyan ever visiting Nor were erased. Ethar's ship drifted in space for days, like his fathers... However, His ship would land on Namek, where for years, He trained in the ways of a fierce warrior. While it wasn't a life, his father would have wanted, Ethar's lust for battle drove him here. To what he would become a true warrior, and gain some control over his powers in a way the schools of Nor never could have. Unaware that his adventures were just beginning... Category:Characters